The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Jeanny Orange’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 00.4758,04, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Sep. 20, 2002 as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.